Red and Pink Cousins
by Blackwolf0603
Summary: What if Sakura was Sasori's cousin and he had found her after parents were murdered, if you wish Sakura was Sasori's cousin then this is your story!, expect some Sakura and Sasori [brother/sister only!], and Sakura and Akastuki friendship. Rated T for a certain Jashinist's colorful mouth. AU.
1. Cousins

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto!, if i did Sasori and Sasuke would NEVER come out of my room, and Akastuki would be allies with Konoha like in the Naruto: Road to ninja movie!**

**hey everyone!, well just to let you know, Sasori is one of my 3 favorite characters, and Sakura is my favorite kunoichi in Naruto, so i am attempting to make a story about Sasori and Sakura, Please inform me on how i have done!, and if you don't like it i will erase it, Thanks!**

-Blackwolf0603

**i am going to make sasori younger than 35 cause obviously with Sakura and Sasori's age difference, they could NEVER be cousins, so he is gonna be hmmmm...16 years old so a year after he left Suna, and Sakura is going to be uhhh...6 years old!.**

* * *

A ray of sunshine past through 6 year old Sakura Akasuna's window of her bedroom of her house somewhere between the border of Suna and Ame which her parents and her lived in,

Sakura woke up at 7:30 am and got dressed in a light blue dress decorated with magenta flowers, she then brushed her short pink hair and tyed a bow in her hair,Sakura then grabbed her basket out of her closet and also her puppet doll that her cousin made foor her which she named "Tomomi" meaning beautiful friend, Sakura headed down stairs to eat breakfeast which was usually ceral, when she was done, Sakura took the list of herbs off the kitchen counter and went outside to collect them.

Sakura's parents were medics a.k.a doctors, they taught Sakura a little about antidotes for poisons, snake bites, insect bites/strings, ect.,

first on the list was a herb called sage, Sakura looked deep in some bushes to find some sage and found a few stems which was enough, she did the same for the other herbs, when Sakura was done it was about 9 am, she then headed to the small shack-like building her parents owned for when travelers came by as they we sick and needed medical attention,

Sakura entered their family's clinic where she saw her father treating a cut on a man's hand and her mother on a near by counter mixing herbs together,

"kaa-san, i got the herbs!" Sakura said happily as she handed her mother the basket full of recently collected herbs,

"good job Sakura!, go ahead back to the house and later i will come show you about medical nin-justu" Sakura's mother said with a gentle smile,

"ok!, bye kaa-san!, otou-san!" sakura beamed as she exited the clinic and went to the house to play in her room for a while.

* * *

- with Sasori and Orochimaru-

The two Akatsuki members were on their was from exiting from Iwa, they were almost near the border, then after about an hour of walking they decided to take a break,

"you know Sasori, i have been trying to create a justu for enternal beauty and immortality, for that i will need so subjects to test on, so i will go search for some" Orochimaru said in a slithery voice,

"do what you need to do, just don't keep me waiting too long" Sasori said as he sat down on a branch and watched his partner go in search of an experiment subject,

"now that i think abot it, isn't my uncle, aunt, and dear cousin's house around here?" Sasori asked himeself quietly, then he just realized that if his relatives house was the only one around, his parnter will kill them,

"kuso!" Sasori cursed under his breath as he went to go retrive his snake-like partner, hopefully before possible murder of his relatives were done,

but he was still too late.

* * *

It wad been 2 hours since Sakura had gone home, five minutes later, her mother had gone inside and told Sakura to sit at the dinning table as her mother had took a book off the book case and joined Sakura at the table,

"Ok Sakura, i am going to teach you about medical nin-justu, put your hands over eachother and sraw chakra to them, it should glow a soft green color like this" Sakura's mother said as she demenstrated; she out her hands on top of eachother and drew chakra to her hands, making them glow a light green color,

Sakura then also copied her mother and put her hands on top of each other as she applied chakra to them, her hands grew a very faint green color, but that didn't last long; Sakura's hands glowed faintly for only a few seconds before she collapsed tiredly on the table,

"Sakura, are you alright?!" Sakura's mother asked warily,

"Yes, just a little tired" Sakura said

"medical nin-justu takes a long time to master and precise chakra control, so I am surprised you could do it a little, but I am not surprised that you couldn't do it without getting tired, so let's read a little about medical nin-justu" Sakura's mother said as she opened the book and turned to the chapter on medical nin-justu.

For half an hour Sakura and her mother read about medical nin-justu, it was noon when they stopped to eat lunch, Sakura's mother made the lunch and had given some to Sakura and had to go give some to her husband who was still working in the clinic,

"Stay here Sakura, I will be right back" Sakura's mother said as she exited their home and walked to the clinic.

Sakura was by herself at home for ten minutes, when her mother finally came back, she had a kunai injury in her stomach,

"Okaa-san!" Sakura said worried

"S-Sakura, come with me!" Sakura's mother said as she clutched her stomach and walked upstairs with Sakura to her bedroom, Sakura's mother knelt down to Sakura's level as she opened the door to Sakura's closet,

"Sakura, I want you to hide in here, I am afraid I am not going to make it dear, wait In here ti'll Sasori or Chiyo-baa-sama comes to get you, I love you sweetie, and always stay..with..your..family" Sakura's mother said as she passed away,

Sakura cried as she hugged her mother's lifeless body once more and let go to hide in her closet.

* * *

Sasori jumped from tree to tree as quickly as he could, trying to catch up to his partner before some relatives of his were killed, and if he couldn't save his aunt and uncle in time, he prayed to kami that he would save his cousin, Sakura in time,

Sasori stopped at a small clinic and entered it, he went to the back room to see who he recognized at his uncle, dead on the floor in a pool of his blood, there were kunai stuck in his back, Sasori scrunched his face at the site, even though he made human puppets, he could never think of making a member of his own family into a puppet,

Knowing that his relative's house would be nearby, Sasori searched the area and had finally found the house, it was a wooden house that had 2 floors, Sasori entered the house to a living room and kitchen, and on the floor he saw a trail of blood leading up the stairs and to a bedroom, he swore to kami that if it was Sakura's blood, he would turn Orochimaru into his next human puppet!,

But kami answered his prayers, it was not Sakura's, but his aunt's blood, she was on the floor, her eyes peacefully closed, a kunai embedded in her stomach and surrounded by a pool of blood, his aunt was also in front of a closet and looked as if trying to protect something in it, Sasori opened the closet to see his cousin sobbing as she slept and was hugging tightly to the puppet doll he made her when she was 3 years old and was in Suna for a vacation,

Sasori's brown eyes softened as he gently picked her up and placed her on the bed, he then stroked her pink hair for a few minutes then stood up and walked over to his aunt's body to clean up the mess,

Sasori picked up the dead bodies of his aunt and uncle and took them outside to make a grave, then afterward he went inside the house to clean the blood of the floor, but when he entered Sakura's room, Orochimaru was standing over Sakura's sleeping form and was about to pick up Sakura until Sasori called

"Orochimaru, don't you dare touch Sakura unless you want an early death" Sasori hissed with a voice of anger, Poison dripping from every word,

"Sasori-san, this is none of your concern" Orochimaru said, not knowing his partner's connection to the sleeping pink haired girl,

"Orochimaru, that child is every part of my business, seeing that she is my cousin" Sasori said as he crossed his arms and furrowed his eye brows, Orochimaru's eyes widened as he stepped away from the sleeping 6 year old,

"Sorry Sasori-san, I did not know" Orochimaru said as he exited the room, leaving only Sakura and Sasori in the room.

Sasori cleaned up the blood on the floor and threw the rag away, he then returned to his pink haired cousin, who was now awake and was against the wall, shaking and crying as she clutched the doll in her arms,

"Shhh, Sakura calm down" Sasori said as he walked slowly towards his frightened cousin, he knelt to her level and picked her up in his arms,

"S-Sasori?" Sakura asked as she sobbed,

"Yes" Sasori answered

"A-Are my p-parents really dead?" Sakura asked, afraid of the truth,

" *sigh*, yes Sakura, they're dead" Sasori said as his cousin clung to him, practically crying her eyes out,

"Shhhh, don't worry, I will keep you safe" Sasori said as Sakura stopped crying as Sasori continued

"You're going to be living me with from now on in an organization called Akastuki, so let's pack some of your things in a scroll", Sakura nodded and started packing.


	2. Akatsuki

Sakura got her nessasary items in a bag to bring to the Akatsuki base, which consisted of education books, ninja gear, clothes, higene items; shampoo, conditioner, ect., and a couple empty and full family photo albums.

"you ready to go?" Sasori asked his cousin, and i know what you are thinking, sasori not being impatient?!, well we all know how he gets when you keep him waiting but he just didn't want to scare his innocent and fragile cousin,

"yes!" Sakura said as she placed the bag on the floor and Sasori came over and sealed the bag in a scroll, the two then exited the house, wile leaving Sakura looked at the interior of the house one last time before leaving,

we are going to meet my partner up ahead, don't be afraid of him, i won't let him touch you" Sasori said as he took her small into his, Sakura nodded as they proceded to the area of Orochimaru's where abouts.

* * *

"Orochimaru, i am back" Sasori said, Orochimaru was leaning against a tree trunk that was where they were earlier,

"I see, and you also brought your cousin" Orochimaru said as he smirked while staring at the pink haired 6 year old, Sasori stepped in front of Sakura and said

"Lets go Orochimaru, i don't like to keep people waiting nor be kept waiting" Sasori said as he turned back to Sakura and picked her up, then they set off to the akatsuki base.

* * *

For an hour, the 3 traveled to Amegakure, when they entered the gates they headed to a big tower with humanoid faces on each side, they were at the bottom of the tower, Orochimaru put his hand on a red cloud picture and that wall moved to a pathway, the 3 entered and walked to a room, Orochimaru softly knocked on the door and was presented with 'come in',

Sasori, Sakura, and Orochimaru entered the room, Sasori put Sakura down and held heer hand as the 6 year old Akasuna hid behind her cousin,

"We have completed the mission, Leader-sama" Orochimaru said as he handed the Akatsuki leader a sack of money that was from a bounty, then Pain narrowed his Rinnegan eyes to behind Sasori where he saw pink hair,

"Sasori, who is that?" Pain asked

"Do you mind if we talk about this alone?" Sasori asked, Pain nodded and said "Orochimaru, leave us", Orochimaru exited the office,

"This..." Sasori said as he pulled his cousin in front of him then continued "is Sakura Akasuna, she's my cousin, it seems my partner killed her parents",

"I understand, but why is she here?" Pain asked

"I couldn't just leave her, besides she could be a valuable asset" Sasori said

"What do you mean?" Pain asked

"Perfect chakra control runs through the family, if i train her, she could be great at medical nin-justu and puppetry" Sasori said, Pain thought for a minute and said

"Alright, she can stay, but she's your responsibility"

"Thank you, Leader-sama" Sasori said as he gave Sakura alook that said to thank him too,

"U-Um, thank you, Leadr-sama" Sakura said quietly as the two left the office.

* * *

Sasori and Sakura walked down the hall and turned the room with a desighn that had a scorpian in side a diamond shape, Sakura guessed that it was her cousin's room,and she was right,

Sasori grabbed the handle of the door and turned it, he opened the door and let Sakura inside first before himself, Sakura looked at his room before sitting on the bed, the room had a few puppets hanging from the walls, and a desk with puppet parts and tools, the walls were painted navy blue, the room was neatly organized,

"I don't this room to be messy, ok?" Sasori said, Sakura nodded

"of course, Sasori-nii" Sakura said [AN: the '-nii' part out of respect], Sasori sat on the be next to his cousin and said

"So here's the rules: no touching my puppets unless i say you can, no messing up the room, don't bother other members, do not enter other rooms unless its here, the kitchen or you have permission, and no stealing other member's belongings", Sakura noddd as she took in the instructions, then there was a faint knock on the door,

"Come in!" Sasori called, then a woman with blue hair in a bun with a paper flower and wearing the Akatsuki cloak entered the room,

'Pain told me that you brought your little cousin here, i wanteed to see her" the women stated, the blue haired women walked over to Sakura and knelt to her level,

"Hello there Sakura, my name is Konan" Konan said then continued "your just so adorable!, Sasori how can you not resist hugging this cutie to death?" as she hugged Sakura and Sasori shrugged, then Konan took out a small sweater from inside her sleave and handed it to Sakura,

"Put this on" Konan said as the 6 year old nodded and slipped on the sweater, the sweater was black with red clouds and on the back it said "Akatsuki Kid" in big bold red, Sasori gave Konan a questioning look,

"Its so the other members don't accidently harm her" Konan said as the red haired Akasuna nodded in understanding, then Sasori and Konan stood, Konan lend out her hand to Sakura,

"Now lets introduce you to the other members"


	3. Meeting the members!

Sasori, Sakura, and Konan walked to the "living room" in the Akatsuki base,

They entered the room to see the members of the Akatsuki except Pain, sitting on the couch watching tv, playing a video game, or reading and were acting bored, then they spotted a pink haired girl hiding behind the puppet master,

"Hey Sasori, who's that you got there" Kisame asked, Konan got in front of the tv,

"Attention Akatsuki members!, we have a guest here, i would like you to meet Sakura" Konan said as she pulled Sakura in front of her, and the members listened to their 2nd in command,

"Who's the brat?" Hidan asked as Sakura went back to her red head cousin to hide behind him, Sasori sighed and pulled Sakura from behind him,

"This...is my cousin" Sasori said

"Nani?!" most of the members asked with their eyes widened,

"How is that cute kid the cousin to pinochio?" Kisame asked as Sasori glared at him,

"She's probably as impatient as the bastard" Hidan said, Sakura looked up at Sasori and asked "Sasori-nii, what's a bastard?", Sasori didn't awnser her,

'I swear Hidan is gonna be a dead man after this' Sasori and Konan thought as the gave Hidan a death glare, then Sasori continued

"Anyways, if anyone hurts her phyically or emotionaly, then that person will be dead in within the next 24 hours, got it?", the members nodded and continued with their activites.

"Come here cutie" Kisame said trying to get the pink haired girl to come over to him, but she still kept clinging to her cousin who was at a table working on his puppet parts, Sakura looked at Kisame and said

"Leave me alone, fish face!", Kisame gaped at his new nick name while his comrades smirked,

"You know, i think i like this bit-" Hidan was saying when he was cut off,

"Hidan!" Konan warned.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Leave me alone, fish face!" Sasori heard his cousin yell at Kisame as he gaped, Sasori smirked and then looked back to Sakura who was standing on the floor and watching him fixing some puppet arts to one of his puppets, [AN: Sasori is not a human puppet yet]

Sasori sighed then picked Sakura up and seated her on his lap so she could see better since her eyes were barely above the table's surface, Sasori then shot chakra strings from his fingers and to the puppet part which was a hand to test it out,the puppet's hand moved its fingers while making a clanking sound, then Sasori was looking at his pink haired cousin who's attention was on the moving hand as she stared at it in awe, Sasori smirked at her actions and then moved the puppet hand so it would pat her head,

"Sasori-nii, can you teach me to do that?" Sakura asked, Sasori smirked

"I was going to teach you anyways, we'll start tommorow" Sasori said as his cousin hugged him, chanting "thank you".

* * *

" Just look at them, she practically worships him" Kisame said as the other Akatsuki members and himself watched Sakura hug her cousin,

"I don't care as long as the kid dosen't brake anything that would cost too much" Kakuzu said as he counted money,

'Wait a second, she dosen't know all of you" Konan said then called Sakura over "Sakura!, come here",

"Yes Konan?" Sakura asked the blue haired women,

"Let me introduce the Akatsuki members" Konan said then continued

"This is Kisame" she pointed at a man with shark-like apperance,

"Hidan" she then pointed at a man with silver hair, pinkish eyes, and a scythe,

"Kakuzu" she said pointing at a man who was counting money, had ALOT of stiches and green irides colored eyes,

And Orochimaru" Konan said pointing at a man with long back hair, pale skin, and snake-like eyes,

"And well, you know me, Sasori, and Leader-sama" Konan said lastly, Sakura then nodded as he eyes where half lidded and had a sleepy appearence,

"Come on Sakura, let's get you to bed" Sasori said as he sealed his puppet parts in a scroll, came over to Sakura and picked her up and left as Konan followed.

* * *

"We will have a room for Sakura tommorow, but she's gonna have to stay with you tonight" Konan said as the 3 entered Sasori's room,

"Ok, good night Konan" Sasori said said as he put his half-asleep cousin on his bed,

"Good night Sasori, Sakura" Konan said as she left the room, Sasori turned to his cousin who was already asleep and covered with a blanket as she mumbled quietly "Good night, Sasori-nii", Sasori smirked

"Good night, Sakura" Sasori said as he in a reclining chair and fell asleep too.

* * *

**Hey everyone!,**

**Blackwolf0603 here!, well how's the story so far?, i have to say that i know Sasori is a bit out of character but i had to  
since Sakura is his cousin and the two have practically the exact oppoisite personalities, **

**well i wanted to know if there are any suggestions besides grammar mistakes, people out of character, yada, yada, yada.**

**i really want to please my readers for this story so some suggestions would be awsome!, so what do you think should happen in the next couple of chapters?, i am planning on writing 2 or 3 more chapters before i time skip a couple years.**

**And i think i know a tad on what you are thinkink, where is Itachi and Deidara right?, Itachi will join Akatsuki in a year when Sakura is 7, and Deidara is goning to join when sakura is 8 or 9, i am still deciding,**

**And also if your a fan of Akatsuki then you should check out my story "Princess of Akatsuki" if you haven't already!, **

**Well, this is Blackwolf0603 sighning out,**

**P.S. REVIEIW!, please?, if you don't reveiw Sasori will turn you into a puppet!, right Sasori?**

**Sasori: you better review!.**

**Bye!**


	4. Training and The Nightmare

The pink-haired 6 year old awoke, her eye lids drooped sleepily over bright Emerald eyes, while she arose from her bed and stretched her arms in the air,

"Good morning Sakura" Sakura heard a voice above her who she recognized as her cousin, he was standing over while looking down at her with his brown eyes, he then knelt down to her level,

"Here's some clothes from your bag, go change in the bathroom then we'll go eat breakfeast" Sasori said as he handed Sakura some clothes, Sakura then stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom with the clothes in her hands.

A few minutes later, Sakura walked out the bathroom wearing sky blue shorts that went down to her knees and a turquoise colored top that was decorated with a pink cherry blossom flower design,

Sasori walked up to his cousin, he ruffled her pink hair which was tied back with a red ribbon, Sakura slightly blushed at her cousin's action, then Sasori grabbed her hand,

"Let's go to the kitchen" Sasori said as his cousin nodded.

* * *

The Akatsuki was eating breakfeast; pancakes, eggs, and bacon which was made by Konan,

they then saw the puppet master walk in with his cousin who was holding his hand, the Akatsuki members sat in their chairs while staring at the sight, mostly because **THE **Sasori of the red sand was holding hands with a pink haired girl, and the Sasori they knew would most likely never do that, then again this little girl was his cousin,

the two cousins sat down in chairs that were next to each other, the white plates in front of them were clean and empty, then Konan came over to each of the cousins and put some pancakes, bacon, and eggs on each of their plates,

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Sasori" Konan said as she smiled

"Morning Konan!" Sakura said cheerfully while Sasori nodded instead.

The Akatsuki and Sakura ate their breakfeast that included Konan's delicious cooking, Hidan's half cussing [since Konan and Sasori shut him up], Kakuzu lecture's on saving money, and Sasori explaining his opinion on his 'art',

_flashback_

_"You know, i can't bealive pinky here is related to puppet boy!" Kisame said as he ate another peice of his pancake,_

_"Of course i am, Sasori-nii is the best!" Sakura said then continued_

_"And so is his art, art is eternal beauty!" Sakura said as the other members except Sasori choked their food,_

_"Ok we must have heard her wrong, maybye we still have some water in our ears from the pool" Kisame said as the others nodded,_

_"Yeah, there is no way that she said that" Hidan said_

_"Why not?, she did ask me about it" Sasori said_

_"When?!" the members yelled_

_"Yesterday evening" Sasori awnsered_

_"Great!, just what we need, another Sasori!" Hidan said as Sasori glared at the jashinist,_

_"What's wrong with Sasori-nii?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head cutely to the side,_

_"Let's see, his 'art' theory, his stupid obsession over his dolls-" Hidan said to be cut off,_

_"They are **not** dolls" Sasori gritted through his teeth,_

_"Fine!...but they are stupid" Hidan stated, Sasori was about to speak out but his cousin got the better of him,_

_"His puppets aren't stupid!, they are amazing!" Sakura yelled, everyone in the room except Sasori dropped their forks on their plates then looked at Sasori,_

_"Sasori, what the hell have you done to her!" Kisame said_

_end flashback_

* * *

After breakfeast, Sasori showed Sakura to his puppet workshop which was down the hall from his room, he told Sakura to sit down while he opened his closet and pulled out a "training puppet", Sasori then sat on his bed next to the eager-to-learn pink haired cousin,

"This is a training puppet, it dosen't have any weapons in it and its purpose it to practice controling puppets with chakra strings" Sasori stated as he raised one hand and attached chakra strings to the puppet, Sasori moved his pointer finger, ring finger and middle finger,

the puppet arose from the ground and spun around twice, Sakura looked in we at her cousin and his puppet master skills, then Sasori looked back at Sakura as he released the puppet and the puppet colasped to the ground,

"Sakura, have you learned anything on chakra?" the puppeteer asked, Sakura nodded and awnsered

"Mother taught me about chakra and medical ninjustu the day she died", then a sad look apeared on Sakura's face as she remembered her mother and father, but this didn't go unnoticed by her cousin, Sasori put his hand on her shoulder and said

"I know it must be hard on you to lose your parents, it was on me too, they were my aunt and uncle after all...and i also lost my parents when i was about your age", Sakura looked up at her cousin, pricks of tears were at the corners of her eyes but she restraint them from falling and then said

"Um, let's just get back to training", Sasori nodded as he continued the lesson.

The two cousins trained for 2 hours, and in that time Sakura had learnt to use chakra strings and a few movements to the training puppet, Sasori was astonished at his cousin's progress but of course he had too much ride to admit that she done done better at puppetry than him when he was her age but he did complement her every now and then.

* * *

A few hours later it was lunch time, the Akatsuki plus Sakura had stir fry and then afterwards went back to doing to whatever they do, Sasori had to do a quick assassination mission and would be back later, so until then Sakura stayed with Konan and right now they were going to Sakura's new room which was a few doors down from Sasori's room and next to Konan's,

"Ok Sakura, this is it" Konan said as she opened the door of Sakura's new room to reveal a room with a cherry blossom design on the walls and ceiling, a bed that had white sheets with red clouds and next to the bed was a nighttable with a few paper flowers in a small vase [AN: to keep an eye on Sakura], a shelf that had academic books and childreen books, a closet full of clothes and a desk,

Sakura gasped at the sight of her new room, then a few seconds later Sakura wrapped her arms around the blue haired woman's waist as she chanted thank you,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura said

"Hahahah, your welcome Sakura" Konan said as they then closed the door to the room and headed to the living room.

The two entered the living room to see it unoccupied by the other members, Konan and Sakura sat down at the table as Konan pulled origami paper from her sleave and began to teach Sakura origami.

* * *

For a while the two had done some origami, Konan taught Skura to make a flower, frog, boat, plane and butterfly, Sakura put the origami she made in her room and went with Konan to the dining room for dinner, they had hibachi for dinner and later it was time for bed, Konan accompinied the pink haired girl to her new room, said good night and left,

Sakura took a shower for 20 minutes then changed into pajama's that was decoreated with butterflys, then Sakura went to bed.

* * *

Sakura's Dream

_Sakura had a knife in her hand as she ran to her's family's clinic and killed her father, he pleaded for her not to kil him and didn't dare to raise or touch the kunai knife in his pouch but yet her body moved uncontrolibly and slit his throat,_

_next Sakura went to the house to see her mother cooking lunch, she turned around to see her daughter covered in blood but little did she know it was her husband's blood, Sakura's mother walked toward her daughter with wide eyes, Sakura didn't want to kil her mother but she heard a slithery voice in her head,_

_"Kill her!, kill her!, kill her!" the voice demanded, Sakura's body moved on her own and stabbed her mother in her stomach, more blood splattered on Sakura's clothes, _

_"S-Sakura, why?" her mother asked as she fell dead to the floor._

_End _dream

Sakura unconciously gave out a loud scream as if someone had attacked her, she then jolted up into a sitting position as she curled up against the headboard of her bed, the door to her room slammed open as Sasori came running inside and was immeaditly as his cousin's side, Sasori put a hand on his cousin's shoulder,

"Sakura, what happened?, are you alright?!" Sasori asked, Sakura looked up at the red head puppeteer with her eyes red and puffy and tears rolled down her cheeks, Sakura latched on to Sasori and hugged him tightly as her cry was muffled, Sasori sat against the headboard and put one arm around her as the other combed his fingers through Sakura's pink hair, trying to sooth her and told her comforting words,

Sasori thought for a few moments on what to do since he never really comforted anyone before, and sure, he lost his parents about her age but he only heard about it from Granny Chiyo, unlike Sakura who witnised the death of her parents, she didn't just want the comfort, she **needed** it so she wouldn't fall apart,

the two stayed like that for the rest of the night and fell asleep.,


	5. Author's note PLEASE READ!

Hello Everyone!,

I am SO sorry to say I won't be able to update for about a week or two because my mom is taking my computer away until I clean up my disaster zone [my room], yeah i'm not exactly the neatest person in the world and also the North Carolina state test is in about a week so I am trying to study hard even if they actually don't this year,

so yeah, all of my stories will be "on hold" for only a week or two, I actually have a new chapter for all of the stories ready I just need a couple sentences,

thank for reading my stories and will update the next chapter in a couple weeks!, I love all my readers and followers out there!,

-Blackwolf0603


	6. Photo Ablums and getting sick

**Hey everyone!,**

**Well I am back after finally cleaning up my room and got my computer back!, I am in my hotel room in Raleigh,NC writing this and I am in Raleigh because Animazment is going on now until tomorrow, I have already gotten a lot of merchandise in the dealers room [11 items] and i am going again tomorrow,**

**If any readers are at Animazment tomorrow and want to catch me while I am there I will be at the fanfic 101 and masquerade/craftsmanship feedback panels at 9:30am or I will be around taking pics. of cosplayers on my cell phone, I will be wearing a black NARUTO jacket that says "His dream is to become the next hokage" and I will be carrying around a gray bag that has A LOT of naruto keychains on the side [2 Sasuke, 1 Naruto, 1 Sasori], and also a Sasuke plushie,**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**-Blackwolf0603**

* * *

It has been 3 months since Sasori brought Sakura to the Akatsuki, she had nearly mastered using chakra strings and using the training puppet and was

moving on to a "real" puppet, Sasori has also been training her in Ninjustu, Taijustu, Genjustu, Strength, Speed and Stamina,

And since the night Sasori comforted his cousin, the two became closer and had more of a brother-sister relationship, if Sakura was sad or upset she could always rely on her cousin to comfort her, if Sakura was in any trouble Sasori would protect her, if Sasori needed help with a puppet [wooden one] then he would sometimes let Sakura help, ect.

Right now the two cousins are outside in the Akatsuki training yard, Sasori was training Sakura into stamina and had put 2 lbs. weights are her hands and feet, then he told her to run 5 laps around the whole training yard, [AN: the training yard was big]

after an hour, Sakura had finished the laps she had gone to where her cousin stood and colasped dramatically,

"Sasori-nii please give me a break, or i'm gonna die!" Sakura said as her cousin then helped her up,

"Fine, but only for 10 minutes" Sasori said as Sakura sat under a tree near them for 10 minutes.

* * *

10 minutes later they moved on,

"Ok Sakura, lets go to my room, i'm going to teach you something" Sasori said as Sakura nodded, the two cousins exited the training yard and walked to Sasori's room, inside they sat in chairs at Sasori's rather big desk, Sasori faced Sakura in his chair,

"Sakura, i'm going to teach you hand signs since it's essential for a ninja to know" Sasori said as Sakura nodded,

"Ram", Sakura copied perfectly

"Hare"

"Monkey"

"Horse"

"Rat", Sakura did the hand sign a bit wrong so Sasori positioned her hands so the sign was right,

"Serpent"

"Tiger"

"Ox"

"Dragon"

"Dog"

"Boar"

"Bird", yet again Sakura got the sign wrong as Sasori corrected her,

"Alright now show me the signs that i say" Sasori said as Sakura nodded and repeated the process,

for the next hour and a half they practiced the hand signs ti'll Sakura memorised them.

* * *

Then the two went for lunch in the kitchen, Konan had made the lunch which was omlets, everyone was present except Pein who didn't even show up, also Orochimaru, Zetsu and Kakuzu, they just took their food and left to their rooms or wherever,

After lunch Sasori and Sakura went to Sasori's room, Sakura was laying on her cousin's bed as she read a book and Sasori was sitting at his desk as he worked on a puppet, it was a while since anyone talked and it was quiet until Sakura asked a question,

"Sasori-nii, why are you here and not in Suna?" Sakura asked, Sasori paused for a minute and sighed then turned to face his cousin,

"I left Suna as a missing nin for my own reasons" Sasori said as he pulled out his anti-Suna headband from his cloak,

"I see" Sakura commented as she ran her fingers over the slash on the Suna insignia, Sasori put the headband away then turned back to his desk and continued to work on his puppet.

For an hour there was silence except for the sounds of pages turning and puppet parts, then Sakura left to her room and brought back a photo album, she did as before and layed on her cousins bed as she examined the pictures, one was Sakura's 6th birthday, another was where her father and her were in the woods and her fther was teaching her to recognize medical herbs, and the last one in the row was the picture where her family visited Suna, in the picture Sakura's father and mother were together, Granny Chiyo was in the middle, and to the side was 3 year old Sakura who was sitting on 13 year old Sasori's shoulders, everyone was smiling, even Sasori who gave a very small one,

Sakura then looked back at Sasori who glanced a few times at her and the album, Sakura then walked over to Sasori as she held the album, she then called his name to get his attention, Sasori put down the puppet then faced Sakura, Sakura walked beside him and showed him the album,

"Sasori-nii, do you remember this?" Sakura asked as she handed the album to the red haired puppeteer,

"Oh yeah, you and your...parents came for a visit right?" Sasori said as Sakura nodded, Sakura then starred at the picture with a sad expression, Sasori noticed this,

"-kura?" Sasori said, Sakura still starred for a couple moments then came back to reality,

"Sorry, I was sorta in a trance" Sakura said, there was a pause then Sakura said

"Sasori-nii, what about...your parents?", Sasori looked a little shocked for a brief second, no one had asked his about them since they died, true to him that it was a sensitive topic for him,

"My parents...died a long time ago, 11 years" Sasori said as he stood and walked over to his night table, and pulled out a frame with a picture in it, he then sat back in his seat and handed the picture to Sakura, Sakura stared at the picture then gave it back to Sasori with a smile on her face.

* * *

Later, the two went to eat dinner with the other members except Pain, they had Lo Mein and steamed buns, and hour later Sakura had started to get to bed, but not before she started getting sick.

A half hour after dinner, Sakura was walking through the halls of the base as she started feeling dizzy and hot, she then collapsed on the floor against the wall, a few minutes later Konan noticed the pink haired girl and rushed to her side,

"Sakura, what's wrong?!" Konan asked as she put her hand on Sakura's forehead then quickly pulled it away, Sakura had a fever and her face was pale, Konan carried Sakura to her room and placed her on the bed, Konan then ran to Sasori's room and slammed the door open,

"Sasori, Sakura's sick!" Konan yelled as the puppeteer jumped up from his seat at his desk and followed the blue haired woman.

The two Akatsuki entered Sakura's room and rushed to her side, Sakura breathed heavily as her eyelids drooped on her pale face, Konan then left to get the sick pink haired girl medicine and a cold cloth for her head,

Sasori then starred right at his cousin with concern in his eyes,

"Sakura, did you eat anything after dinner?" Sasori asked

"O-orochimaru g-gave me something, h-he said I-it would help w-with my nightmares" Sakura answered quietly, Sasori's face filled with rage and hatred for what his partner did this time was unforgivable,

Konan came back a few minutes later as Sasori stormed off to his partner's room.

* * *

Sasori stormed into Orochimaru's room and slammed the door open,

"What the hell did you give my cousin?!" Sasori yelled, his voice filled with hate,

"I don't know what you are talking about" Orochimaru said as he smirked,

"You know what you did!, whatever you gave her made her sick!" Sasori said

"Oh you must mean that "nightmare medicine", well I had to test it on someone" Orochimaru said, Sasori lunged at Orochimaru and gripped his hand around the Sanin's throat,

"If you so much as even touch Sakura, I will kill you" Sasori stated dangerously then let Orochimaru go and left the room to return to his cousin.

* * *

Sakura had gotten better and wasn't pale anymore and her fever had gone down, Sasori sat in a chair at her side the whole night as she slept and then sleep caught up to him.

In the morning, Sakura was completely better and wasn't sick, when she had woken and gotten dressed Sasori came into her room and knelt to her level as put his hands at the sides of her face as he said

"Don't take anything from Orochimaru, do you understand?", Sakura nodded as they left to the kitchen.


	7. Meeting the Uchiha

It has now been a little over a year since Sakura was brought to the Akatsuki, Sakura is now 7 years old and Sasori is 17, a few months after Sakura's arrival Sasori turned himself into a human puppet, at first when Sakura found out she was very sad and didn't understand why but after a few weeks she learnt to accept her cousin's new puppet body, and just because Sasori was made out of wood didn't mean he had forgotten his brotherly love and protectiveness over her.

Today the Akatsuki [plus Sakura] moved to one of their other bases to greet a new member, all the members stood in a line with partners beside each other, Sakura was sleeping against her cousins hard and wooden chest as they were concealed in Hiruko, which in training Sakura was familiarized with her cousin's puppets, especially the 3rd Kazekage which was Sasori's favorite,

then the doors of the base opened one at a time to reveal a boy looking no older than 12 or 13 in an anbu uniform and had red eyes with black comas,

"Everyone, this is Itachi Uchiha from Konohagakure, he massacred his own clan which made himself a missing nin" Pain said, while inside of Hiruko Sasori woke his cousin from her sleep and told her too look the the eyeholes of the puppet to get herself a look of the new member,

After the orientation, the Akatsuki members except for Pain and Konan reported back to the main base with the new member: Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

By 6pm they had gotten back to the base so it was time for dinner which was takeout of ramen, dango and tea since Konan wasn't present to cook, everyone was seated at the table except Sasori and Sakura who were in Sasori's room doing a brief puppetry training review,

15 minutes later only Sasori entered the kitchen, he grabbed a plate and put an amount a food enough for someone of Sakura's size, then Sasori was about to walk out the door but Kisame called him,

"Hey Sasori, why isn't pinky with you?" Kisame asked,

"We were training but are taking a break right now and we and going straight back to it afterwards" Sasori answered as he walked out the door.

* * *

3 hours later after everyone was done eating and the cousins were done with training, it was time for Sakura to go to bed, Sakura was walking down the hall to her cousin's room to say goodnight when she bumped into...a wall?,

it was dim lighted in the hallways so all the pink haired girl could make out was a person taller than her with red eyes, Sakura starred at the figure for a few minutes and vis-versa,

unknowingly to Sakura, this figure was in fact Itachi Uchiha, he starred at the girl with curiosity, to him what in the world is a pink haired girl that looks as old as Sasuke doing in the Akatsuki base since it is full of criminals Itachi thought,

"Girl, what are you doing wandering around the base?, .! " Itachi asked,

Sakura did not say anything and threatening to fall tears in her eyes, Sakura quickly ran past the Uchiha and continued to her cousin's room.

* * *

A knock on Sasori's door echoed through the room, the puppeteer put down the puppet he was working on and opened the door to reveal his pink haired cousin who looked frightened,

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sasori asked, then suddenly the 7 year old encircled her arms around her cousin's waist as she cried,

"What happened?" Sasori asked as he knelt down to her level,

"S-someone scared me" Sakura said as she still cried,

"What did they look like?" Sasori asked

"U-um I didn't see they're face b-but they had red eyes" Sakura answered,

_'Could it have been Itachi Uchiha?...yes it has to be since he has the sharingan, no one else would be able to have red eyes' _Sasori thought then asked his cousin,

"And what did they say?",

"They asked me why am I here and to go" the pink haired girl said, Sasori sighed and said

"Don't worry Sakura, they probably didn't understand why you were here", Sasori then took his cousin's hand and led her back to her room.

"Good night, Sasori-nii!" Sakura said as she snuggled into her blanket that embraced her, she then closed her eyes and fell asleep a few moments later as her red haired cousin stroked her hair, Sasori then stood up and walked to the door, he then glanced at his cousin and walked out of the room, he then traveled back to his room to work on some new puppets.

* * *

The next morning everyone were present for breakfast except Pain, Sasori didn't eat but came because of Sakura, but before Sasori and Sakura came in the kitchen, the present Akatsuki had a little talk,

"So how do you like the base so far, Itachi-san?" Konan asked

"Its pleasant, by the way I wanted to ask everyone something" Itachi said then continued

"Last night I was walking to my room, I was stopped when a pink haired girl ran into me-" to be cut off,

"Oh you mean Pinky?" Kisame asked,

"Anyways, who is she?" Itachi asked,

"Sakura is the cousins of one of the members here" Konan answered then asked

"Did you say anything to her?",

"Yes, I asked what she was doing here and to go, I didn't know she stayed here" Itachi answered,

"Uchiha!, are going to be in some deep sh%t, hahaha!" Hidan said

"Why?" Itachi asked,

"You see, Sasori is very protective of Sakura" Konan said,

"So that little girl is Sasori's cousin?" Itachi said, before anyone could answer a voice behind Itachi answered

"Indeed she is", Sasori strolled through the kitchen with Sakura holding his had and staying close to him,

"Good morning Sasori, Sakura-chan" Konan greeted as Sasori gave a nod while Sakura gave a smile, the two cousins sat in chairs next to each other as Konan put a small plate of food in front of Sakura,

"Thank you Konan!" Sakura said as she started eating.

* * *

After breakfast the Akatsuki went to doing they were doing before breakfast, Sasori and Sakura went to Sasori's room to train, after an hour of training a knock rang through the room, Sasori opened the door to see Itachi standing there,

"Yes Uchiha?" Sasori asked

"I would like to apologize for scaring your cousin last night, I did not know she lived here" Itachi said, Sasori nodded for a minute then nodded

"Apology accepted" Sasori said,

"May I see her?" Itachi asked, again Sasori thought for a minute then said

"How about this, I need to talk to Leader-sama about my next mission, mind taking Sakura for a break?",

Itachi nodded as Sasori called Sakura,

"Sakura, Itachi is going to take you for a break while I have a talk with Leader-sama", Sakura nodded as Sasori left and Itachi and Sakura headed out to the streets of Amegakure,

Itachi and Sakura sat down in a tea shop while Itachi ordered some tea and dango, the two were quiet for a few minutes then Sakura asked

"Itachi, what village are you from?" [Itachi is not wearing his headband]

"Konoha, you?" Itachi asked

"I am not from a village, my family lived on the border between Suna and Ame and we owned a medical clinic, but I do know that my father was from Suna and my mother was from Konoha" Sakura answered as Itachi nodded,

"...I'm sorry I scared you last night, I wasn't aware you lived there" Itachi said

"It's ok Itachi" Sakura said with a smile,

the two ate their dango and drank their tea, then Itachi paid and the two left back to the base with a better relationship between each other.


	8. AN

Hey everyone!,

I am sad to say that for 1 week all my stories will be on hold, you see I will be staying at a overnight camp that my mom signed me up for and I don't even want to go!, I have looked around and its like a hell on earth!; no internet!, no cellphones!, no junk food, no tv and bed time is at 10pm!,

but the saddest for me is that I won't be able to write for all of you :(,

so yes I am VERY SORRY!,

P.S. wish me luck!

with love,

-Blackwolf0603


	9. Spending the day with Leader-sama!

It has been a year since Itachi came to the Akatsuki, Sasori had allowed Itachi to train Sakura in Genjustu which she was getting good at for her young age, Orochimaru had defected after failing to get Itachi's body, leaving Sasori without a partner for a couple months, today was the day which Itachi, Kisame and Sasori would go retrieve Sasori's new partner.

* * *

In the morning the Akatsuki had been called to a meeting, it was 6:30am so Sakura had still been asleep, but Sasori didn't want her to be alone so he asked Itachi to make a shadow clone,

the clone sat next to Sakura on her bed as she slept and stroked her hair softly and slowly, after 20 minutes the door to the room opened to reveal Sasori, Sasori and the Itachi clone nodded to each other as the clone disappeared,

Sakura then cracked open one of the eyes as she rubbed them and sat up,

"S-Sasori-nii?" Sakura said

"Good morning Sakura, in an hour I will be going on a mission so I will take you to breakfast and go, and until I am back you will be with Leader-sama" Sasori said

"Ok Sasori-nii!" Sakura said as she got out of bed,

"Go get dressed, i'll take you to the kitchen then i'll have to leave but afterwards Leader-sama will pick you up" Sasori said as he walked out the room and shut the door to then wait outside her door.

Sakura come out of her room 15 minutes later wearing a long sleeve blue top with 3 diamonds rips on each shoulder and beige pants with mahogany red shinobi foot wear and a red ribbon tied in her hair,

the two cousins then walked to the kitchen, outside the kitchen door the cousins said their temporary goodbyes,

"I'll miss you Sasori-nii!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged her cousin, Sasori hugged her back softly then ruffled her cherry blossom like hair,

"Heheheh, silly little Sakura, I'll only be gone for 3 days at most" Sasori said

"I'll still miss you" Sakura mumbled as she pouted

"Same here Sakura, now go eat breakfast, I'll see you in a while" Sasori said as Sakura nodded and entered the kitchen, then Sasori left for his misson with Itachi and Kisame.

* * *

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Konan greeted as Sakura entered through the door,

"Good morning Konan!, where is everyone?" Sakura said as she sat at the table and looked around to see nobody in the room besides her and the blue haired woman,

"Everyone is out on missions, the only people here are you, me and Pain" Konan said

"Konan, who is Pain?" Sakura asked

"He is leader-sama, but you must not call him that unless he allows you to" Konan said in a serious tone as Sakura nodded

"Ok Konan, I understand!" Sakura said as Konan brought a plate of toast and eggs in front of Sakura,

"Alright Saku-chan, now eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" Konan said as she sat at the table too, placing her own plate of food in front of herself,

"Ok! Thank you Konan!" Sakura said as she took a first bite, the two then ate together.

* * *

"Konan what will I do about training?" Sakura asked Konan who was doing the dishes,

"Sasori said to give you a break, so while he is away you can rest from it" Konan explained as she turned off the water,

"Awww~ but I like training with puppets!" Sakura declared as Konan started softly laughing,

"Well you sound like you really do love it!, I don't know anything about puppetry and nobody does besides you and your cousin so your going to have to train on your own, with supervision of course" Konan explained,

"Alright" Sakura said as she sighed in disappointment, then a voice was heard through the open door of the room,

"Is Sakura ready?" Pain asked with his usual emotionless face,

"Yes Leader-sama!" Sakura got out of her seat and walked up a few feat from Pain then bowed, Pain glanced at Sakura then looked at Konan

"Konan, when should I bring her back?" Pain asked

"At 2:30 PM, that's when lunch will be ready" Konan answered

"Ok, Sakura let's go" Pain said

"Right!, Leader-sama" Sakura answered as she followed behind Pain.

* * *

Pain stood at the foot of a statue, looking upon the Hidden Rain, Sakura stood back under the roofed area as she watched the rain fall on the village,

"Sakura, come here" Pain said as he walked to where Sakura was as he held out his hand, Sakura took Pain's hand as he guided her to a little ways from the edge of the statue,

"Sakura, what do you see when you look at the village?" Pain asked as Sakura looked out towards the village, it was filled with metal skyscrapers and telephone polls, to Sakura the village looked very sad and gloomy, especially as the rain fell,

"The village looks so sad; it's very quiet and the rain makes it seem like it's crying, that's what I see leader-sama" Sakura answered

"This village called Amegakure or the Rain village has faced pain, suffering and sadness in the 2nd shinobi war" Pain explained

"Oh, I see" Sakura said as the two stared out at the village a few minutes longer,

"We should get back in before you catch a cold, if anything happened to you your cousin wouldn't be happy" Pain said as he led a shivering Sakura back inside the base.

* * *

"Leader-sama?" Sakura asked ass the two entered the Akatsuki base's library

"Yes?" Pain said

"U-Um, how do you know so much about the 2nd shinobi war?" Sakura asked in curiosity,

"I lived through the war as a child with Konan and...another friend" Pain answered stoically as Sakura's eyes widened

"C-Could you tell me more about it?, I tried understanding it from some books but it sounded to complicated, so do you mind?" Sakura asked timidly, afraid to remind the leader of Akatsuki in front of her of his possibly brutal past,

"Alright, but why are you so interested?" Pain asked

"I don't know because it was to complicated for me but after you told me about the village I guess I got interested" Sakura answered as she sat in a chair, Pain then went to grab a scroll from off the shelf and came back to sit in a chair across from the pink haired girl, he then opened the scroll which was a map in front of them on a table,

"The 2nd shinobi war was off course the second shinobi world in history that involved 4 countries; Konohagakure led by the 3rd Hokage, Iwagakure led by the 3rd Tsuchikage, Sunagakure led by the 3rd Kazekage and Amegakure led by it's former leader Hanzo of the Salamander who I defeated a long time ago" Pain started as he led him pointer finger to the countries he was explaining as Sakura listened intently,

"But even though this was also a fight between 3 great shinobi villages unlike the small Amegakure, Amegakure was the area that took most of the damage along with other smaller villages. This was also the war in which I lost my parents" Pain said as Sakura gasped, then Pain continued

"My parents were killed by Konohagakure shinobi because they thought no civilian families would still be around, and my family were civilians, so after I left my home and-...", Pain explained his story for the next half an hour (he left out the part of where Yahiko died) as he finished

"But in the end Konohagakure won the battle...and that's all I can explain" Pain ended

"Thank you Leader-sama!" Sakura said as she bowed her head, Pain then nodded back as he put the scroll away.

* * *

Pain and Sakura were in Pain's office, Pain had to do some paperwork regarding missions for Amegakure shinobi and the Akatsuki while Sakura sat on the floor as she amused herself with a puppet Sasori made for her as a gift, this one Sakura knew how to control but her cousin left her to explore it as Sasori didn't tell her where any of the weapons or abilities it has,

"Gahhhh!" Sakura yelled as a few senbon nearly hit her,

"Didn't Sasori teach you how to control puppets?" Pain asked as he looked up from his work,

"Yes but my cousin thought it would be fun for me to explore the puppet without knowing a thing" Sakura said as she caught her breath and thought

_'I am killing Sasori-nii when he gets back! CHA!'_,

Sakura reattached her chakra threads to the puppet as she moved her left thumb and ring finger, then a few shuriken shot out at her as she dodged all as the last one cut her shoulder,

Sakura winced as Pain came over and picked up the girl as he left the office and walked to the kitchen to go see Konan.

* * *

"I _cannot _believe that stupid puppet master left his cousin with a dangerous puppet!" Konan said in frustration as she cleaned Sakura's cut with a cloth and water which made Sakura wince,

"Oh i'm sorry Sakura-chan, did I hurt you?" Konan said in concern

"No, i'm fine" Sakura gritted through her teeth, the cut was not to deep as it luckily only grazed the top of her skin, Konan then placed a bandaid on the cut as she then turned to her partner,

"Pain, you might want to tell Sasori" Konan said as Pain nodded and left back to his office, Konan then turned back to the pink haired girl with a small and gentle smile,

"Now instead of playing with those dangerous puppets let's do something more safer like cooking" Konan said as Sakura smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Geez, what kind of person leaves their kid cousin with a dangerous weapon" Pain muttered as he looked at the puppet on the floor and the weapons stuck in the wall with his Rinnegan eyes,

The puppet was maybe 5 feet tall and had silver hair that was held in a low pony tail, Pain picked up the puppet and placed it against the wall as well as the weapons he plucked from the walls and laid them beside the puppet,

_'Now to the message to Sasori'_ Pain thought as he sat down in the chair behind his desk, took out a scroll and started writing the message, as he finished Pain summoned a messenger bird as the bird then traveled to Sasori and the other's location with the message in the bird's talons.

* * *

"I am such an idiot!" the read head said as he face palmed himself after reading the message from Leader-sama,

"What's wrong Sasori?" Itachi asked

"Yeah what's wrong puppet boy?" Kisame also asked as he smirked

"Sakura got herself hurt, and it's my fault" Sasori said as he hung his head,

"What do you mean?!" Itachi asked as his eyes widened and as did Kisame's,

"I should have remember to tell Sakura only to use puppets she is familiar with while i'm gone, and also Leader-sama and Konan" Sasori said raising his head but even as a puppet his eyes looked worried

"So what happened to pinkie?!" Kisame asked

"She tried using a puppet I gave to her as a gift, I said to find it's abilities on your own but I intended to watch her. but it seems about an hour or more ago she tried using that puppet and a shuriken injured her shoulder" Sasori said

"But besides that is she ok?" Itachi asked stoically as usual but as the legendary puppeteer his eyes were almost full of concern,

"Yes, but let's find this Deidara brat and get back as soon as we can" Sasori said as he got back inside Hiruko and the three Akatsuki once again set out.

* * *

"Know wasn't that much better than getting hurt even more?" Konan said as she and Sakura sat at the tables with plates of food,

"Yeah cooking is fun! but I love puppetry even though it can be dangerous!" Sakura said as she and Konan then started eating lunch which was ramen,

at the end of the meal, Konan and Sakura talked as Pain came in the door,

"Sakura, I notified your cousin about your shoulder, he said your not allowed to use puppets you are not familiar with anytime he is away" Pain said as Sakura nodded

"Alright, but also I have to put away my puppet" Sakura said as Pain nodded and led Sakura back to his office.

* * *

Sakura took out a scroll and sealed her puppet that was placed against the wall along with the weapons that nearly took her head off, then Pain accompanied Sakura to her room where a small storage closet Sakura used to keep puppets and spare parts, Sakura put away the scroll and took 2 scrolls that each had sealed a puppet Sakura knew how to use very well,

"Are those safe ones for you to use?" Pain asked

"Yes, I train with these ones a lot and nearly perfected them" Sakura answered as she looked down at the puppet scrolls where the puppet names were labeled 'Akahana' and 'Hiyosuke',

"Alright I guess then it's safe, let's go to the training grounds" Pain said

"Ok!" Sakura said as they both went on their way.

* * *

After training with the puppets Sakura was only tired, sweaty, dirty and a couple scrapes here and there, then after washing up Konan was back in time when dinner was to be prepared, so Sakura and Konan ate then got ready for bed,

Sakura right now was laying on her bed, wearing her pajamas and think about her day,

_'I've done so much today and i'm so tired!'_ Sakura thought as she thought then about Amegakure, the 2nd shinobi war and her shoulder, but besides that she still wanted her cousin back here as soon as possible.

_'Sasori-nii, come back soon'_ was Sakura's last thoughts before falling asleep.


End file.
